Takuya's ladies day Outrage!
by kttamergirl
Summary: One shot!It's International Women's Day, but what happens if there is a party only for girls, and Izumi's bestfreind is a boy?Sweet Takumi!


This is a one I decided to write for International Womans day!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Takuya's Ladies Day Outrage!

Izumi looked down at the ground sadly, as she sat on a bench in front of her highschool.

"Hey Izumi" a young brunette boy waved to her. She looked up at him and a smile then lit up on her face.

"Hey Takuya," she smiled. Takuya sat down next to her closely. He was her best friend and her very first true friend that she had made. In fact he cared for her and they were friends since they were kids. Izumi sat there very quietly again, as Takuya looked at her sternly. Usually she wouldn't be this quiet in fact, never this quiet. She always seemed to be very loud and talkative when he s around her. But today, he noticed something wrong was going on with her.

"Noogie!" He yelled as he took his hands out and gave her a noogie. Izumi pulled away from his grip and started laughing.

"Takuya, stop that" she laughed, Takuya smiled seeing his trick worked on her.

"And why not?" he smirked. Izumi looked into his eyes as they widened.

"Takuya, No!' she screamed trying to run away from his grip. Takuya looked at her, getting his hands out again.

"Tickle Torture!" he yelled grabbing her by the waist, starting to tickle her. He kept her in his grip tightly and kept tickling her. Izumi laughed harder and harder and harder.

"Ok Takuya, you can stop," she said as she pushed herself off of him, and gasped for air.

"Ok, I'll tell you," she puffed starting to tell him. Takuya kept watching her closely as she went to sit back down next to him closely.

"Do you remember what day it is today?" she asked him. Takuya shook his head,

"No I forgot," he replied. Izumi smiled at him, but then it lit down to a frown.

"It's International Woman's day" she finished, starting to fix up her hair that he had messed up earlier. Takuya looked up at her,

"Yeah, so?" he asked.

"There is going to be a party, and no boys allowed," she replied. Takuya's eyes widened in surprise,

"How come? That is so unfair! Why?" he protested. Izumi shook her head from side to side,

"I wanted you to come too, and JP, Koji, and Kouchi, but.." she started, Takuya picked up a little hair tie that he found on the ground, and started fiddling with it. Izumi watched him carefully starting to picture him as a girl.

"A ha! Perfect!" she let out, she had just remembered she had bought a dress in her school bag to take back to the shops, because it was too big. Takuya turned his head around to Izumi confused.

"What's perfect?" he asked. Izumi looked at him and smiled,

"Do you really want to go to the party?" she asked him, Takuya looked at Izumi.

"Well sure I do but, that's if I'm allowed," he replied. He watched her face slowly as she tried to hide an evil grin.

"Wait a minute! what are you thinking?" he asked in shock.

"Well...you could come to the party and not be noticed if...," she started, his eyes started to widen even more with shock.

"If what?" he demanded.

"You wear this!" she answered, quickly snatching out a bright knee high pink dress with two stars that were purple and blue. Takuya jumped away in shock.

"There is no way you are going to put that thing on me!" he yelled, backing away from her.

Zoe looked at Kouji,

"Hmm...I wonder if Kouji would wear it infact, I think he would actually want to go to the party, and seeming he is another one of my freinds," She persuaded him.

"He also has the long hair, and the bandana," Takuya tried to persuade her to make Kouji wear the dress, but then something made him think about the food that was going to be there.

"Ok, since Kouji is more cuter than you, he would fit the image better, maybe he doesn't even have to wear the dress," she finished.

Takuya all of sudden became very jealous, remembering the words she had just said about Kouji.

_"Ok, Since Kouji is more cuter than you..."_

Takuya snapped out of his thoughts quickly as he heard Izumi's voice call out to someone, Oh No!

"Kouji! Kouji!" she yelled out trying to get Kouji's attention.

Takuya watched her walk away from him, and heading towards the boy in the bandana.

"Izumi! No!" he yelled out to her, Izumi saw that her little plan was working and ignored him.

"Oh Kouji!" she still yelled, by now she had finally got the boy in the bandana's attention.

Takuya jumped in the way, blocking Izumi's way so she couldn't finish her little evil plan with the dress.

"Get out of my way!" she yelled at Takuya, trying to push him out of the way, unfortunately it didn't work.

"Kouji! you don't want to know what she is about to do to you!" Takuya yelled to the laughing Kouji.

"Shut up! you're ruining my plans!" Izumi spat out at Takuya, still trying to push him out of the way.

"No wonder why my teacher always told me that year nines are the worst in school." Kouji replied shaking his head at Izumi and Takuya.

Izumi and Takuya immediately paused, motionless with there hands still in the air as they were about to try push eachother out of the way.

"What do you mean year nine?" Takuya complained.

"We're in year ten, idiot!" Izumi joined Takuya. Kouji shook his head and walked away from the fighting duo.

"Now look what you did!" Izumi complained, blaming Takuya as she walked away.

"I only did it because I wanted to wear the dress!" Takuya lied, Izumi turned around.

"You only wanted to wear it because you wanted the food, didn't you?" she asked in suspicion, seeing straight through him.

"Well...Yeah," he replied nervously, Izumi started to turn her back to him.

"But I also wanted to go with you" he quickly answered.

Izumi turned around quickly,

"Oh Takuya I love you so much!" she said quickly, as she jumped into his arms and kissed him on the cheek.

Takuya went all bright red as he still held Izumi in his arms. She looked up at him and into his eyes,

"That's what bestfreinds are for" she replied to him sweetly.

"That's what bestfreinds are for" he replied kissing her on the lips.

Izumi's face immediately went all red, just like his as she pushed herself off of him.

"H-here's the dress" she said as she handed it to him.

Takuya looked at it oddly,

"Do you have a hair tie I can borrow?" he asked.

She looked in her bag, she didn't have any. Then she took her hair out ofher pony tail that she was wearing.

"You can use this, it's the only one I've got" she replied to him passing over the tiny purple hair tie.

Takuya tried to tie his hair up neatly by himself, but it kept coming out.

"Here, turn around," Izumi instructed him, as he obeyed her.

She pulled out a brush and started brushing his young brown hair. Then she tied it up quickly and neatly to one side of his head, amazingly he looked like a girl already.

"Now just the dress" she finished.

"Gee Izumi, the lucky man that you're gonna marry is going to be lucky" Takuya commented her, Izumi blushed.

"Hurry, the party is going to start any minute now!" she quickly urged him into the girls bathroom.

Takuya walked into the Girls bathroom slowly,

"So this is what the girls bathroom looks like, looks pretty different to the boys" Takuya said alone as he quickly put on the dress.

"How do I look?" he asked her, Izumi started shaking her head.

"Takuya, you can't sound like a guy if you want to go, you got to sound like a girl" she responded.

"Oh," he replied dumbly.

"Then how's this?" he replied in a high pitched tone, Izumi shook her head even more.

"You don't have to sound that prissy, not all of us girls sound like that" she replied.

"Then hows this?" he asked her in a normal girls voice.

"Perfect!" she exclaimed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the party later that afternoon...

"Come in Izumi, it's great!" one of the girls exclaimed as Izumi and Takuya walked in.

"Hey Izu, who's your new freind?" another girl asked at the entrance.

"Is she new here?" another asked.

"Oh her, she's um, um, my cousin" Izumi quickly let out trying to hide Takuya.

Izumi and Takuya quickly walked in trying not to be noticed by the other girls that were around them. Nearby were some of Takuya's favourite chocolate cake.

"Hey, what's your name?" a girl asked Takuya as he went to grab a slice.

"Takiya, what's yours?" Takuya asked in a girls tone.

"My name is..."

"Cousin get over here!" Izumi snatched Takuya away from the cut off girl.

"So sorry, she can't help herself to things," Izumi apologized to the very confused girl.

Izumi pulled Takuya away from all the dancing girls to talk with him. Takuya followed her very confused,

What hadI done? I never did anything? All I did was grab a slice of that cake and then bam! that cute girl starts talking to me and thats all. Why does Izumi always have to ruin everything? Why did she want me to come in the first place?

"Taki listen!" she she started to lecture him.

"What is it now Izumi," Takuya sighed.

"If you want to pretend to be a girl, you can't drool all over them or start flirting with them okay?" she told him, he nodded his head slowly.

"And why are you telling me this?" he asked her in suspicion.

Izumi's eyes widened, her mouth opened for words, you could just say that shock had hit her.

"Okay, I'll admit it, each time you talk with another girl, or even look at a girl, it gets me jealous." she confessed.

Takuya's eyes were widened, did he just hear that right? Izumi jealous over him?

"Really, is there anything else more to add to that?" he smirked, Izumi's eyes lit away from his.

"Your my bestfreind, I don't want anyone else to take you away from me" she confessed a little more out to him.

"Are you telling me you have a crush on me?" he asked her.

"N-no," she quickly lied, hiding a blush away from him.

She was lucky that the whole dance floor was dark with disco lights so he didn't see her blush so bright.

"C'mon I want to show you something" Takuya got up still not giving up on her, even though she had said no.

"Taki, what are you doing?" she asked him as he pulled her up by the hand.

"One thing I have always wanted to show you again." he replied.

He took her to a perfect place on the dance floor and looked into her eyes deeply, they were both lucky that no one noticed Takuya in the dress. He took her hands in his,

"Cross your hands over like this and hold on to mine" he instructed her.

She looked up at him speechlessly, butobeyed him and crossed her hands over and held tightly on to his.

"Now what evere you do, don't let go," he told her, as they started to swing eachother around.

They swung eachother around so fast that none of them could even see where they were going, but there was one thing they could see, The only thing that Izumi saw was Takuya, and the only thing that Takuya saw was, Izumi.

Both of them swung eachother around untill they both gave up, but they never let go of eachother, which caused them to slide out of the force they had made, and slidetogether on the floor. Both of them got up laughing,Izumi had never have that much fun before.

They both decided it was time to leave as the party had finished.

"C'mon Izu, I'll walk you home" Takuya replied as they both picked up their bags.

Takuya quickly ran into the boys bathroom and took out his hair, andtook off the dress.

"Ah it feels so much better to be a boy again."he refreshened himselfbreathing in some fresh air.

"You look cuter as a boy too," Izumi replied blushing a tinge of red.

Takuya looked at her and thought overall the years he had been with her, she had never, ever let him down.

"Izumi,I need to confess something to you," he asked her.

Izumi looked at him confused,

"I really like you, infact, I really love you," he let it all out, Izumi blushed brighter.

"Taki, I-I I love you too" she replied.

Both of them pulled into a strong kiss, and walked away together holding hands back home.

The End!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End of the story! I loved writing this one, maybe I should keep writing another one.

Please review!


End file.
